Just what I needed
by Sarah Law
Summary: Natsume was sick and he didn't want Mikan to know....While Mikan is worrying about him what will happen when she found out that Natsume was sick? NxM.....One-shot!


Just What I Needed

**Just What I Needed**

Summary: Natsume was sick and he doesn't want Mikan to know, while Mikan was worrying about him...What will happen when she found out about it?? NxM….…..One-shot

coolbabe-xoxo: hey everyone this is my second fanfic plzz read and review!! thx a bunch!! ENJOY

Mikan and the gang: 17 years old

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**GA, TOKYO**

**Homeroom**

A brunette hair teenager was sitting at her desk thinking "_why Natsume hasn't come to homeroom yet??_" (oh and by the way Mikan has grown into a very beautiful girl she have curves at the right places, she is a special star and she has her own fan club!! Sry I didn't tell you guys this earlier so sori ok now back with the story) Mikan wondered. Suddenly while Mikan was thinking her thoughts was interrupted by their homeroom teacher Mr.Narumi "Good Morning, my lovely students!!" said Mr.Narumi in a girly and gay voice. Everybody sweatdropped (except Hotaru) because of his outfit. He was wearing a pink frilly dress with sequence at the end of the dress.

Nobody reply his greetings so he just go on with the announcement "Class next week were having a Talent Show so those who want to show their talent just write your name on this registration form!!" said Mr.Narumi. Everyone was whispering and giggling about what Mr.Narumi said. Sumire Shouda suddenly scream saying "Kyaa a talent show!! Then i can show Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama my talent of singing then they will fall madly in love with me" with star in each of her eyes. Then Hotaru shot her with her baka gun. _baka baka baka_.

Then Sumire shouted "HEY!! Why did you hit me Imai!! I didn't do anything to you!!" then Hotaru answered with an emotionless face "Shut up Sumire...now do you know what did you did to me and the whole class??" Everybody sweatdropped and they were thinking the same thing "Imai is so cold..." they shivered at the thought. A boy named Kokoro Yome chuckles at everyone's thoughts. Mikan was still in a daze she was still thinking about Natsume...

**Let's skip until after school**

After the bell ring Mikan dash out of the class to the Sakura Tree to find Natsume. When she reach the sakura tree Natsume wasn't there, he wasn't on his usual spot with a manga on his face. She was crestfallen. Soon after she was running again to the boy's dormitory. When she reached Natsume's special star room she knocked on the door but she heard no answer. Then she knocked again and waited for awhile for an answer but none came so she became worried and ask "Natsume are you in there??" Natsume heard her voice and groan. Mikan heard his groan and started to panic so she just kick the door and the lock broke. She was so happy yet she still was standing there when she heard Natsume groan again she quickly came back to reality and quickly ran into his room and she saw him on his bed looking pale. So she went to him and touch his head his head feels hot so she went into the kitchen took a glass of water and a Panadol. When she came back she saw Natsume lying on his bed half-awake and he looked at her...

**Natsume's POV**

When i woke up i saw my door was open and i saw Mikan was just coming out from my kitchen with a glass of water and a pill. Then she came and sat beside me. I ask her "What are you doing here Polka dots??" she looked at me and said "Natsume your sick so don't talk and eat your Panadol". Then i said "no need coz you're just what i needed to cure me" after i said that i just went to sleep without taking the Panadol.

When i woke up i sat up and I saw her beside me and i feel much better. Suddenly she moved a bit and she woke up and looked at me. Then she said "Natsume you're alright!!" then i said "Of course i am Polka dots it's not like i'm gonna die or something!!" When i saw Mikan's face i felt guilty so i said "hey at least i didn't take the Panadol all i need is you and i'm fine" with and emotionless face. After i said that her face brightens and she said "so all you needed was me huh??" Suddenly i blush but i quickly hide it with my bangs then i said "Mikan..." with my bangs covering my eyes...

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I was so shocked when Natsume called my name. He rarely called my name is always one of my underwear name or stuff. Then he said "Mikan...i want to tell you something" with his bangs covering his eyes so i couldn't see his emotion though he never shown an emotion...anyway my heart was thumping so loud that i can hear it with my ears. After that I said "ok" then he continued "Mikan...i-i l-lo-ve y-you" i didn't catch that so i ask "huh??" then Natsume repeat this time it was loud and clear "I said I love you baka" I was shocked...really shocked my eyes widen and i couldn't speak. Then Natsume said "Mikan…will you be my girlfriend??" I was even more shock so I said "Natsume I love you too and of course I will be your girlfriend!!" with tears running down my cheeks…

**End of POV**

When Natsume heard what Mikan had said he was so happy he hug her and went in for a passionate kiss. When they were kissing in their mind they said "his/her lips is so soft and warm". Then Natsume in his mind think "wow her lips taste like strawberry" and Mikan think "mmm…his lips taste like mint" they were enjoying the kiss well after 2 minutes they broke apart for some air. They look deeply into each others eyes and smiled at each other. Suddenly Mikan said "Natsume you should smile more often you look really handsome when you smile" and she giggle. Natsume just said "I will only smile for you…" Mikan was so happy she just hug him and said "I love you Natsume" Natsume reply by saying "I love you too Mikan"

Then Mikan said "Your just what I needed and I'm just what you needed" while smiling…"Oh and Natsume today Mr.Narumi said that we will have a Talent Show so I want to join" Mikan said then Natsume said "do you really want to join?? Coz you don't have to you know…" Mikan was perfectly aware of what his planning so she said "Natsume I'm trying to show Permy that your mine so just go there and cheer for me kay…or you go backstage where your fan girls won't know your there"

Natsume was so shock so he said "thx Mikan oh and Polka dots I will show that hag that I'm yours so don't bother entering that talent show…" he said with an emotionless face. Mikan was so determine that she said "pls Natsume" with a puppy eyes and a pout. Natsume couldn't resist her cute eyes and pout that he said "ok fine whatever" then Mikan said "yay!! Thx Natsume!!" she kiss Natsume on the cheeks and she said "I'm going to go sign up for the talent show see ya!!" Then she just ran out of the room. Natsume was still sitting on his bed and thinking "_Polka dots is sure determine well that's my girlfriend for yah!" _he think with a sigh…

While Natsume was thinking Mikan was running down the hallway to the teacher's office. When she reach there she bump into someone and fell down…"ouch…..that really hurt…" said Mikan and the person she bump into said "sorry" .Mikan recognized that voice and she shouted "Mr.Narumi!!" Mr.Narumi was surprise so he said "Mikan what can I do for you??" and Mikan said "Mr.Narumi I want to enter the talent show" and Mr.Narumi said "Oh I'm sorry Mikan the Talent show has been canceled. The Principle of the Elementary Department has a very important meeting so he canceled the talent show" Mikan was sad so she just said "oh it's ok then Mr.Narumi thx anyway" and just she walks away…..

When she reach Natsume's room he saw how gloomy she looked so he went to her and ask her "hey Polka dots what's with that look??" Then Mikan answered "Natsume they canceled the talent show…" then Natsume was relieved and he said "hey we don't need that stupid talent show to show that hag that I'm yours right so let's show them who's mine and who's yours ok". Then Mikan said "ok" with a bright smile…..

_**The End!!**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coolbabe: hey everyone thx for reading plzz review!! thx a bunch!! Hoped you have enjoy that fanfic I might be making another one soon so hope to see you guys bye!!


End file.
